


The Bet

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Except in Dean's head, Kinda, M/M, No Actual Wincest, Pool Game, Sam Beating Dean at Pool, Sassy Sam, The Bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few years while Sam was away at school, but Dean is positive he can still kick Sam's ass at pool.  No way he could be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomSlasher (Randomslasher)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pay Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846202) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



> Just a little Wincest-y drabble that comes from a friend (Randomslasher) posting up way too many awesome Wincest gifs. 
> 
> Yeah. So that happened.
> 
> Now with sequel! Pay Up!

 

 

 

“You don’t think I can beat you old man?”  Sam smirked and dug into his pocket, pulling out his haul from the night.  He dropped it to the side of the table.  The bar was mostly empty now, only a few patrons finishing off their beers.  Last call had been over an hour ago.

****

Dean snorted and picked out a cue.  “Sammy, I can and always will be able to kick your ass at pool.”  

****

Sam’s lips curled in a slow smirk.  “Yeah?  Prove it then.  Two hundred.  Double or nothing.  I break.”  

****

“You can’t break worth shit.”  

****

He gave a slow shrug.  “All the more reason to let me do it then.”  

****

He cocked a hip and leaned against the table.  “Fine with me.  I’m broke though, so I don’t know what you want me to bet.”  

****

“Your ass will do just fine.”  Sam said and smirked at the surprised look on Dean’s face.  “Afraid to play?  Where’s all that talk about kicking my ass at this game?”  

****

Dean grabbed the chalk and glared at his brother.  “Get to it kid.  It won’t take long to school you.”  He walked over to the opposite side of the pool table and picked up the two hundred dollars that Sam and left there and pocketed it.  “As good as mine.”  

********  
  
  


****

Ten minutes and two fucking miracle shots later, Dean stared at the table in horror.  Sam had just sunk the five, leaving him only an easy shot.  Eight ball, corner pocket.  

****

Sam bent over slowly, looking up at Dean after he lined up his shot.  He smirked.  “Eight ball.  Corner pocket.  Game.”  He didn’t look away from his brother as he pulled the cue back and sunk the shot flawlessly.  

****

He narrowed his eyes as Sam started to walk towards him.  He leaned back against the pool table and ignored the fact that his heart was pounding like mad.  “Clearly you’ve been practicing.”  

****

He stopped in front of Dean and his smirk widened.  Sam felt a small thrill shoot through him.  Dean was nervous.  “Asshole frat boys have more to lose and a hell of a lot more ego.”  He stepped closer, until there was no space between them.  “I believe you owe me something Dean.”  

****

He opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut when he felt Sam’s hand drop to his thigh.  They were standing close enough that Sam wouldn’t be able to see his jeans becoming tight, but if this went on for too long, he was gonna feel it.  “Sam-”

****

“Something that belongs to me.”  

****

Dean swallowed and opened his mouth to tell Sam, his brother, his freakin’ brother, whose little smirk shouldn’t be turning him on.  “I was just-”

****

“Shh.”  Sam hushed Dean, trailing his fingertips up Dean’s thigh, never looking away from his eyes.  “You’re not going to keep it from me.”  

****

He trembled as Sam’s fingers moved towards the waistband of his jeans, his breath already starting to escape in little pants.  Fuck, he would not let this happen, not in a near empty bar like this.  Not ever!  “Sam!”

****

Sam slipped his fingers into Dean’s pocket and pulled out the wad of twenties.  He leaned closer, turning his head to whisper in his brother's ear.  “Got it.”  He grinned in victory and hit Dean on the nose with the money before stuffing it back in his pocket as he leaned back.  “See you at the hotel.”  

****

He watched Sam saunter out of the bar, unable to raise his eyes above the waist of Sam’s jeans.  His cock gave an angry throb and he groaned, letting his head fall back.  Fuck.  Fuck.  Fuuuuuuuuck.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pay Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/846202) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)




End file.
